Una rival inesperada
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Dicen que un hijo es el simbolo de la felicidad pero para Maki era el símbolo de un calvario cada dos minutos y de alguna manera sentía que perdía su territorio


Nico y Maki estaban viendo en una cuna rosa decorada a una cierta bebé de ojitos rojos y cara seria, cabello negro corto. Nico sonreía enternecida por la apariencia de la pequeña infante mientras Maki miraba extrañada de hecho la pequeña tenía un parecido a la médico.

La pequeña en sí era su hija, Tsuki que significa noche… Irónicamente había nacido en una noche de primavera y en estos momentos tenía unos tres meses. Las dos madres estaban contemplando por última vez a su pequeña ya que la pequeña iría a dormir.

-¿No crees que tiene los ojos como tú, Maki-chan?- Decía Nico fijándose en los ojos rasgados de su pequeña- Aparte tiene una carita malhumorada

-Supongo, tiene tú mismo color de ojos y también de cabello, pero Nico-chan- Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su pequeña esposa mientras le sonreía levemente- Gracias por todo, Nico-chan. Debió ser duro, ¿No?

La pelinegra estaba llorando estilo anime

-No puedo creer que sea nuestra hija, Maki-chan- Aunque Nico tuvo en dar a luz no la tuvo tan fácil debido a que había riesgo de morir en el parto o perder a la niña pero conociendo la actitud como la determinación de la pequeña ex idol obviamente tendría a su luz en contra de todo.

La pelinegra sonrió de manera agradecida a su amada médico, no creía que cada día con ella era lo mejor, antes eran las simples enemigas y ahora formaban una familia.

-Gracias por todo, Maki-chan

-Nico-chan- Una mano tocaba la camiseta que llevaba hasta que su rostro hizo conexión con esa cara de niña tierna y ojos brillantes como llamas de volcán. Sus bocas iban a unirse pero un estruendoso llanto interrumpió el momento a solas a lo cual como una buena madre Nico decidió ir a la cuna de su pequeña mientras le sonreía y en menos de nada calmaba a su pequeña

-Ah, lo siento Tsuki-chan, mami está aquí- Le hizo unas muecas las cuales hizo sonreír a su pequeña junto a una voz graciosa- ¿Te sentías sola?

Por otro lado, Maki estaba sonriendo aunque era forzada ya que por alguna razón se sentía completamente desplazada como si desde un principio ella fuese ignorada y quizás desplazada… Pero era su propia hija, sangre de su sangre. Era imposible que se molestara con ella.

Nico sacó a su hija de la cuna mientras la arrullaba hasta que la infante terminaba de tranquilizarse

-Ya está, ya está… Buena chica

-Eres una madre natural. No es malo que llore un poco

-Pero tú también eres su madre, Maki-chan- Dijo entre risas- ¿Quieres sostenerla un rato?

Eso dejaba algo de incomodidad en la pelirroja ya que en momentos anteriores la pelirroja cuando recibía a su hija pues resulta y pasaba que la pequeña lloraba estallando en llanto lo que posiblemente hacía que una teoría surgiera de que la pequeña pelinegra posiblemente la odiaba. Una vez lo intentó y el resultado fue lo mismo, la pequeña estalló en llanto a lo cual decidió devolver la pequeña a su hija

-Me odia, ¿Cierto?- La pelirroja estaba con una cara larga, como ella siempre decía no lo entendía

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Le sonrió- Hace poco de llorar, no te preocupes por eso

Nico volvió a acostar a la niña la cual durmió tranquilamente en su cuna mientras sus madres en silencio decidieron ir a la sala donde volverían a dar una conversación a solas

-Gracias por todo, Nico-chan- Sonreía tiernamente mientras unía sus manos con las de su amada mientras miraba detenidamente esa cara infantil, esa cara de niña que amaba con toda pasión

-No te preocupes, Maki-chan

-Insisto, lo siento por no hacer nada

-Vamos no digas eso- En menos de nada la loli se sentó sobre las piernas de la medico la cual la sostenía de la cintura ya que una vez más reanudarían aquel viejo momento a solas donde desatarían todo su amor hasta llenar de todo con sus gemidos

-Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas y abrázame- En menos de nada la pelirroja arrinconó sus cintura hacia ella mientras la pelinegra abrazaba tiernamente como una bebé a su novia, sonrojada pero contenta de tener a su lado a su Maki-chan.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a unir sus bocas de manera lenta pero intentando desligarse hasta llegar al frenesí hasta que una de ellas decidió apartar una prenda, era Maki que le quitó a Nico su chaqueta de conejito una vez iban a conectar sus caricias pero una vez más un llanto estremecedor irrumpió en plena sala haciendo que ese momento se iría abajo sobre todo para Maki que no tuvo algo de juego desde hace varios meses.

En menos de nada la buena Nico decidió ir en auxilio de su hija como siempre en sus brazos la pequeña niña comenzó a tranquilizarse como a encontrarse la paz como la tranquilidad en los brazos de su madre, la pelinegra como siempre le sonreía tiernamente y llena de confianza

-Lo siento mi reina- Decía con voz graciosa con tal de arrullar a la pequeña- Mamá Nico está aquí, ¿Estás más tranquila ahora?- En menos de nada la pequeña miró de manera seria como juzgativa a la medico como si quisiera burlarse de ella o criticarle, eso activó la bomba de tiempo de la pelirroja la cual sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder su territorio.

Pero tenía que mantener el control, era estúpido que su propia hija una pequeña de tres meses le diera pelea digna pero sentía que la niña la odiaba mucho

-Lo siento Maki-chan, la voy a amamantar- La medico dio con la escena, definitivamente la guerra estaba dando sus primeras batallas, sus ojos estaban como platos como boca salida al suelo mientras sus ojos presenciaban como su loli subía su chaqueta mientras la bebé tomaba de su seno izquierdo.

La pobre medico ahora estaba completamente jodida ya que los pechos planos que alguna vez fueron suyos ahora eran propiedad suya ahora era la propiedad de una mocosa insignificante de ojos rojos y mirada seria. Era ese momento donde Maki se maldecía y aparte… ¿Por qué no fue la embarazada?

Sea lo que sea, tenía que soportar a esa molesta hasta que ella entraría a preescolar, uno años… Un año podría ser un relámpago pero para Maki Nishikino era una Divina Comedia que duraba un día tras otro, en verdad estaba desesperada y destrozada, pero por ahora no quería demostrarlo… Sólo acostumbrarlo, mientras una punzada de remordimiento estaba en su ser, debió haber sido la preñada.


End file.
